Grand Gestures
by Witknee
Summary: She pulled the gift out of the box and inspected it for a moment with an inquisitive look upon her features. With another deep breath, she removed it from its packaging and, mindful of the time, moved quickly to the bed.


Title: Grand Gestures

Pairing: Naomi/ Emily

Spoilers: Everything in series 3 and 4 is fair game including the episode 8 promo aired after last night's episode.

Rating: T- If Skins can air this shit, I can certainly write about it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Author's note: OK- so during a chat earlier in the year, Jamie Brittain had said something about Emily being pleased by a sex toy in the series so here's my interpretation of those events mixed in with what I viewed during last nights (nerve-wracking) promo. If masturbation or the use of sex toys is a subject you are not keen on, avoid the first chapter. Also, this is not a one-shot, I plan to do the whole episode how I think things will go down, so yeah. Enjoy and review.

Grand Gestures

She had woken up sexually frustrated- not to say that it was anything new these past few long, long months- but as she set about her daily routine (going downstairs, putting water in the kettle, boiling the kettle, pouring the bloody kettle), the feeling within her didn't dissipate in the least. On the contrary, it had only increased, the warm, constant tingling in her crotch turning into a slow, steady burn. She sat down with the paper and blew on the steaming cup in her hand and tried to focus on the paper scattered in front of her, half-halfheartedly skimming the news for hope of something that would peak her interest and take her mind off of the still-building fire low in her stomach.

Ten minutes into her attempt at distraction, however, the throbbing still hadn't alleviated and with a frustrated sigh, she plopped both the paper and the mug on the table and felt her head smack against said table with the same frustration. With a few heavy breaths, she tried to calm herself and her clouded mind began to work up solutions to her problem.

She thought first to the shower- the easiest solution, of course- but half way there heard the handle turn and the steady stream begin to beat down on the tiled floor. _Naomi_. Right. And as much as her humming libido lovingly entertained the thought of jumping into the shower with her quasi-girlfriend, the more rational part of her brain quickly vetoed that motion, leaving her with very few options... some more intriguing than others.

With a sudden speed as a thought entered her head, she began taking the stairs two at a time and upon arriving in her (and Naomi's) bedroom, reached underneath her bed, quickly coming back with a small package, the bow still on the box from when her sister had given it to her a month back. She could still remember the card that went with it and the words still cause a flicker of a smile to form on her tired face.

'_So, it's a slightly weird gift, yeah? But hey, Ems, if you're not getting it somewhere else, you might as well treat yourself._

_P.S. We're going to pretend that this gift giving never happened, yes? Never speak of it ever? Good. Never say I didn't fucking care about you or whatever._

_Xoxo,_

_Katie'_

She pulled the gift out of the box and inspected it for a moment with an inquisitive look upon her features. With another deep breath, she removed it from its packaging and, mindful of the time, moved quickly to the bed. She was thankful that she was still just in her large t-shirt and knickers from the night before and quickly set to work, the slight buzzing from the contraption disturbing her at first but then filtering out as she lost herself in sensation.

She didn't hear the padding of wet feet on the floor leading up to the bedroom, only the slight squeak of the door and then the large intake of breath as Naomi stood stock still in the door way, still dripping, clad only in a towel.

Brown eyes shot open to meet a very shocked set of blue ones and the red-head could do little except stay rooted to the spot the same way she had been caught- hand in between her splayed legs, face flushed and becoming increasingly more so. No words were exchanged- no sound in the room except for the faint buzzing of the toy in the red head's hand.

After a few more seconds ticked by, however, her brain suddenly kicked in and through a slew of cuss words, she made a screaming attempt at getting off the bed. She was met, however, as soon as she stood, by a still very wet Naomi Campbell who had a look on her face that the embarrassed girl couldn't quite place. Gulping, she met the blue eyes of the taller girl and watched with bated breath as a hand reached for the toy and took it while the other pushed her back on the bed.

Her body acted of its own accord, scooted so her back was flush against the headboard, and watched as the blonde followed, blanketing her body.

Her mouth had gone dry, her already over-heated body jumping at the smallest contact, and watched as Naomi's hand first deposited the toy on the night stand beside the bed and then began tracing her body.

Minute touches- beginning with her lips, and then her cheek.

She slid a paint-chipped fingernail down the sleek line of her throat then brought her whole hand down to where her t-shirt covered her clavicle. Her t-shirt was lifted over her shoulders without preamble- she wasn't wearing a bra- and the hand continued its exploration, the other joining it to palm her breasts as a moan left the red-head's mouth.

Her knickers were the last to go, being kicked off with little thought, until she was bare before the blonde who bit her lip and traced the path of her hand was taking with her very focused blue eyes. She ghosted over curves, dipped into the hills and the valleys that she hadn't touched in so long, almost reverently.

It wasn't until she reached Emily's ankle that she allowed herself to look the girl in the face. She was in a state- wild eyes, flushed face and body- and her lip was trapped in between her teeth as she stared at the blonde, almost predatorily.

They locked eyes for a full minute, just lying there- observing, waiting with bated breath, before the silence was broken.

The first word was breathed from the blonde's mouth, a low, throaty, and desperate "Em", before the two surged toward one another, mouths meeting in a hard, heady kiss.

The red head bit the blonde's bottom lip, satisfied at the gasp that left her mouth and allowed her to swipe her tongue against the other girl's. Pale hands locked in white-blonde hair as they sought for dominance and then both sets scraped and tugged and before either of them knew it, the blonde's towel was ripped off of her body and cast aside, the two girls losing themselves in the taste and feel of each other after so many months apart.

//

Thirty minutes later, the room was once again bathed in silence. The two girls were lying on the bed, still panting slightly. Emily had moved away from Naomi quickly after they'd both climaxed, putting a good foot between the two of them, which was saying a lot considering the modest dimensions of the bed.

Both of them were on their backs, staring at the ceiling, suffering in the stillness.

Neither really knew what to say- thoughts were whirring around them both- words flitting in and out until the red-head broke the silence, the words she spoke sending a feeling of simultaneous dread and joy through the blonde's stomach.

"I love you," she said, finally turning toward the blonde.

Nothing was said for a few moments as the blonde shuffled herself to look at the red-head in the same manner.

"I know," Naomi said, sadness tinging her voice, "but it's not enough, is it, Ems?"

Silence.

"But.. I do.. it.. it is-" Spoken softly, without any real passion behind it.

"Don't lie to me, Emily." She spoke with a sharpness that she didn't mean, but the truth became clear as the redhead's shoulders slumped and she turned her back away, snuggling morosely into the duvet that now covered them both.

Naomi heard, rather than saw, the girl get up and collect her clothes from around the room before leaving, the door clicking softly on her way out.

She got up herself only moments later, kicking the towel that lay by the bed over to 'her side' of the room before moving to her closet to pick out what to wear for the day.

It was only when she had numbly(accidentally) pulled her green jumper over her head- _the_ _green jumper_- and then heard the sound of Emily's broken voice talking into the phone, that she allowed the bitter tears to sting her eyes.

//

First chapter is done! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
